Betrayal
by WildAdapted
Summary: A monologue by James Potter to Peter Pettigrew after the betrayal. It’s a Song Fic, with Papa Roach’s “Blood.”


**Betrayal**

**A/N: **Hello. I, GLS, Have returned! What happened was that my Muse died T-T. But she came back to life this morning at the bus stop. This is the shortest fic I've ever written. It took about an hour or so. This is a sad fic, it's basically a monologue by James Potter to Peter Pettigrew after the betrayal. It's a Song Fic, with Papa Roach's "Blood."

* * *

Text-James Talking

**Bold underline- **Papa Roach's "Blood" Song

* * *

**Betrayal**

Peter, how could you? I died, Lily died, and Harry is now an orphan. How could you do it? You sold us to him. To save your worthless ass.

**I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect**

I look back at our lives, and I was always there for you. As was Sirius and Remus. We were your friends. We were the Marauders. A Hogwarts legend. But after we graduated…what happened to you? Where is the kind, quiet, friendly Wormtail I once knew? Where is the Wormtail that came to my wedding, that was there for the birth of my son? Or was he already dead?

**You better watch out  
If you don't know what's going on around you**

I might try to forgive you, someday. But Remus and Sirius, mainly Sirius, can be reckless. They will never forgive you. Neither will Harry. Never. To them you're worse than scum. You're a traitor.

**You better think twice  
Before you fly off the handle and lose it**

Did you think it through? Why did you do it? Why did he have to kill Lily? Why not just me? I know he was after Harry, a baby, only a year old, and now both his parents are dead because of you.

**You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle**

You had a choice. You were in the Order! If Voldemort threatened you, you could have come to us, of Dumbledore! Anyone! But no, you choose to betray us, you sold us out. All of us.

**You better rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down**

You lost your chance. You will never be able to a 'good guy' again. You're a bloody Death Eater!

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love**

Sirius only switched with you so that if the Death Eater's go after him, they won't find us. He is a truly loyal friend. You are his exact opposite. He only switched to you because NO ONE would suspect YOU to be our Secret Keeper.

**Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game  
I've got dignity and a dream that I want to achieve  
The pressure, your troubled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear are your empty promises**

When it comes down to it…You killed me, and Lily. We only died because YOU told him where we were. And now we will never get to see our Harry grow up. You've let me down…Wormtail.

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love**

You are scum. 100. You are worse than Snape! You only did it to save your own ass. And now because of you The Marauders of Hogwarts are gone. We were the Marauders together! With me, dead and you out that only leave Remus and Sirius, and knowing Sirius he'll get himself killed eventually. That will leave ONE Marauder. Moony.

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

You betrayed Me, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, the Order, and Wizarding world. That's a lot of people. And you will NEVER atone for it. Never.

**Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

Ok. So I don't really forgive you. But you did take everything from me and caused me to die early. But one day, not soon, may-be not until you are dead too, I may forgive you. Because despite of how you treated me and all your friends…that was all after Hogwarts. The time we had, those seven years, we're the best. And you were a part of them. That Wormtail died after we graduated, I miss him, we all do. He helped make Hogwarts fun. But he's gone and only Wormtail the (literal) Rat-face is here to stay.

**I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect**

I hate you, Wormtail. It's that simple, but I hope you don't die anytime soon. That way you'll have to live with the guilt that YOU killed me and Lily. Your friends. I hope you have to think about it everyday. You are a dirty traitor and you will never atone for your sins, But you are were once the boy Remus, Sirius and I called friend, a fellow Marauder. Wormtail. With that name that WE helped you get, you will ALWAYS have to think of how you betrayed me.

**Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love**

Mischief Managed.

* * *

A/N: Well? It's been awhile. There will two more fics for Harry potter. Both Song Fics using Papa Roach's songs. PLEASE Read and Review. I really wanna know what ya'll think. 


End file.
